Shura, O Bode
by Valentine-Lee
Summary: Finalmente chega a vez de Shura ser amaldiçoado. Como se já virar um Bode não bastasse, ser sequestrado era o cúmulo ! Se não fosse pela ajuda de Aioros, Aioria e Saga, o que seria do nosso bodinho ?


_( Continuação da fic "Aioros, O cavalo das asas douradas" ! )_

Depois da vez de Aioros, Aphrodite não saiu mais de seu pé, porque quando a maldição acabou, ele caiu sem roupa em cima do pisciano e isso foi o suficiente para ele gamar.

Dia calmo no santuário, o sol estava forte e iluminava todas as casas, mesmo estando muito cedo, mas não tão cedo para Aioros que estava treinando sem parar nos ultimos dias. Ele deu tantos murros em uma árvore em menos de um minuto que machucou as duas mãos e resolveu parar um pouco, sentando-se no chão e se encostando em um muro quebrado, fechou os olhos para descançar, o silêncio já havia tomado conta de sua mente quando ouviu algo.

-Aioros, aqui, Aioros ! –Ele logo reconheceu a voz de seu amigo Shura, abriu os olhos e observou os dois lados do local que estava e não conseguiu ve-lo, se levantou tirando a terra da calça e foi caminhando por entre as árvores.

-Devo estar ouvindo coisas ... mas, porque a voz do Shura ?! –Ele falava consigo mesmo, tentando entender o porque daquilo, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e continuou a caminhar pelo bosque deserto na direção do santuário. Muitos pássaros coloridos sobrevoavam o local e o calor aumentava a cada minuto, o sagitáriano andava em passos lentos quando de repente ouviu um barulho de passos que passavam calmamente pela grama e quebrava os finos galhinhos que caíam das árvores altas, Aioros já se preparava para atacar seja lá quem for, descobriu de onde vinha os barulhos e correu em sua direção, fechando o punho direito e se preparando para dar seu golpe.

-TROVÃO AT ...

-MÉÉÉÉÉ !! PARA AIOROS SOU EU !! – o cérebro de Aioros tentava ainda processar o que acabara de ouvir, fechou os olhos para pensar e os abriu novamente, querendo saber o que era aquilo. Na sua frente estava um bode indefeso (xD) com seus xifres virados para trás e seus olhos de cachorro molhado, bode molhado, enfim, que seja ! Ele dava alguns passinhos para frente, suas unhas compridas fincavam na terra. –Sou eu Amigo, Shura ! você sabia que isso iria acontecer, né ?

- ... SHURA ! A MALDIÇÃO !! Eu me lembrei agora, mas quando se transformou ?!

-Agora de manhã cara ... mééé mééééé, digo ... eu estava vendo você treinar e não queria atrapalhar, então aproveitei agora que você veio descansar ...

-Entendi ... o povo lá no Santuário vai rachar quando ver você ! Vamos ?

-Vão rir de mim né ? tudo bem ... Méééé ! digo, Vamos !

Aioros se segurou para não rir de seu amigo, mas não aguentou, Shura o acompanhou emburrado enquanto se aproximavam da entrada do Santuário de Athena.

Começaram a subir as longas escadarias velhas com muita cautela, pois Shura não queria que ninguém o visse daquele jeito, pelo menos não naquele momento, ele precisava se acostumar ainda. Ele se parecia mais um carneirinho, até que era fofo, Aioros olhava para ele toda hora e não conseguia segurar o riso até levar uma patada de Shura e cair de bunda no chão. O dia ainda estava no começo e seriam sete dias de maldição, ele teria que ter muita paciência daquele momento em diante, mas tinha certeza que não estaria sozinho. Ao passarem pela casa de Aquário, lá estavam Milo e Kamus escondidos atrás de uma pilastra, eles viram Shura e entenderam o que aconteceu, era a maldição. Kamus segurava a boca de Milo com a mão para que o mesmo não falasse e assim que os dois passaram ele o soltou.

-Zeus ! você quase me mata Kamus !

-Xiiii, fale baixo Milô ! Você viu no que Shura se transformou ? Oh mon Dieu, il est três stupide... – Kamus olhava para baixo e murmurava alguma coisa em francês, Milo boiou.

-Bom, eu vi sim ! Mas, Kam, é melhor você ficar quietinho, pois o próximo é você, sabia ?

-É eu sei sim... não posso negar que estou com medo, no que será que vou me transformar ?

-Num pinguim ?

-NON !

-Um cubo de gelo ?! – Milo perguntava com o dedo indicador sobre o queixo, pensativo.

-NON !! Pare com isso Milo ! Vamos subir... –Antes que o escorpiano pudesse chutar mais alguma coisa, Kamus o puxou pela mão e os dois subiram as escadas do santuário e seguiram Aioros e Shura até o templo de Athena. Os dois se aproximaram em silêncio e ficaram a observar. Aphrodite também estava lá e ao ver Aioros voou em seu pescoço e nem notou Shura.

-Ai Athena !! Sai Dite ! –Aioros tentava empurrá-lo, mas não conseguia. Logo Athena apareceu da parte de trás de seu templo, carregando seu báculo na mão.

-Deve ser forte, Shura ... a maldição vai durar sete dias, recomendo você a ficar aqui no santuário, pra não dar nenhuma confusão como deu antes, ok ?

-Pode deixar, Athena ! Vou ficar quietinho aqui ...

-É ... ainda sinto dor nas costas ... –Resmungava Aioros com os braços cruzados.

-E eu ainda sinto dor nos braços ... –Dizia Shaka enquanto se aproximava do grupo.

-Eu ainda sinto minha roupa sendo arrancada ... –Disse Kamus.

-E eu ... tsc ... ainda ouço o choro daquela garotinha implicante ...

-Pelo amor de Buda, Milo ! Não fale dela nunca mais !

Enquanto conversavam sobre tudo o que passaram nas maldições, Saga chegou lá também. Ele estava enrolado da cintura pra baixo apenas com uma toalha gay e rosa, seus cabelos estavam brancos e seus olhos vermelhos, ele terminou de subir a escadaria e se aproximou de seus amigos com as mãos viradas para cima.

-HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA ... !! Mais um trouxa foi pego pela maldição !!

-Nossa ... Saga de toalhinha rosa, onde esse mundo vai parar ... ? _perguntava Aioros, pasmo.

-VAI PARAR NAS MINHAS MÃOS ! HIHIHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA ... ! –Ele se virava com tudo e batia a cabeça na pilastra, logo caindo de bunda no chão enquanto seus cabelos voltavam a ficar azuis. Ele se levantou, confuso.

-Ai caramba ... como eu vim parar aqui ? Eu estava tomando banho ! –E voltou a descer as escadas, rumo a casa de Gêmeos.

-Eu hein !

Shura e todos estavam tranquilos, o capricorniano achou que ficando dentro do santuário nada iria acontecer e que os sete dias da maldição passariam logo, mas se enganaram.

No terceiro dia da maldiçao, Aioros, Aioria, Saga e Shura estavam na entrada do santuário descansando do treinamento e conversando, Shura só a observar os três dando socos nas árvores. Sem que eles percebessem, um grupo desconhecido que vestia roupas pretas os observava o tempo todo de trás de algumas árvores do outro lado, quando Aioria olhou na direção deles, eles se abaixaram atrás do muro.

-Caramba, vocês viram aquilo ?!

-Sim, chefe ! Um bode falante ... eles tem um bode falante, cara !

-Será que estão pensando o mesmo que eu ? ... Que tal sequestrarmos esse animalzinho e pedir resgate ? Ou então vendê-lo ? Daria uma fortuna meu !!

-Ótima ideia, mas acho melhor a gente pedir resgate ... Ouvi dizer que Saori kido, que fica nesse santuário é dona de uma enorme fortuna que seu falecido avô a deixou ... e então ?

-Perfeito ! Vamos ver como podemos pegá-lo ... hm, já sei !

O mestre dos outros quatro homens que estavam alí começou a lhes contar sobre o seu plano paga sequestrar Shura e eles ouviam atentamente, concordando. Enquanto isso, os quatro cavaleiros já estavam subindo o morrinho de terra rumo ao santuário quando Shura levou uma pedrada na cabeça.

-Auu ! –Ele disse e os outros olharam para ele.

-Que foi ?

-Alguém me jogou uma pedra ... vão na frente que eu vou ver quem é o engraçadinho.

-Ok ... –Saga, Aioria e Aioros viraram para frente e voltaram a subir. Shura foi caminhando lentamente até o beco escuro das árvores, na direção de onde veio a pedra, ele ainda não havia se acostumado muito bem com aquelas quatro patas, os chifres, os pêlos e andava meio cambaleando, isso acabou o prejudicando quando uma rede caiu em cima dele, o prendendo. Os homens rapidamente amarraram suas patas, o pegaram e colocaram dentro da caminhonete preta que estava estacionada alí perto.

-Socorro ! Me soltem ! Socorro !!

-Ouviram isso ?! É o Shura ! –Saga foi o primeiro a ouvir os gritos de seu amigo, ele correu no mesmo caminho de volta e os irmãos o acompanharam. Correram o máximo que puderam, mas não conseguiram chegar a tempo, o carro já estava em alta velocidade na rua de terra, levando o cavaleiro de Capricórnio.

-Droga ! Não deu tempo ... mas, quem será que fez isso ?!

-Eu não sei ... mas acho melhor irmos imediatamente falar o que aconteceu pra Saori.

-Sim, você tem razão Aioros, vamos !

Os dois subiram em uma velocidade incrível. Saga, como sempre, tropeçava em quase todos os degraus da escadaria enquanto subia, Aioros cansou de vê-lo cair e o carregou nas costas. Ao chegarem na casa de peixes, Athena estava junto com Aphrodite, observando o lindo jardim florido quando perceberam os três subindo em desespero.

-Minha nossa ! que foi gente ? –Perguntava Dite, colocando uma rosa vermelha na boca.

-Athena ... ! hunf hunf ... O Shura ... foi hunf hunf … foi … hunf ...

-Foi sequestrado !! –Aioria terminou de falar o que Saga não conseguiu.

-Como ?!

-Sim, isso mesmo ... nós não conseguimos ver quem era ... quando vimos, já haviam o colocado dentro do caminhão e pisado no acelerador !

-Ai meu Deus ... porque fariam isso ? Será que sabem que é um cavaleiro de ouro ? Bom ... vamos esperar um pouco, se foi um sequestro, eles vão se comunicar conosco.

-Sim ...

Athena tentava ficar tranquila para não desesperar seus cavaleiros, mas por dentro ela estava muito preocupada com Shura, pois jamais havia imaginado que poderia acontecer alguma coisa do tipo com ele. Aos poucos, todos os cavaleiros de ouro se juntavam alí no jardim da casa de peixes e não paravam de falar e fazer perguntas para Saga, Aioros e Aioria, era uma confusão só, mas antes que pudesse ficar pior, alguém subiu as escadarias do santuário em uma velocidade muito grande, era Shun. Ele corria na direção dos cavaleiros e carregava na mão direita uma espécie de pergaminho, Athena e os outros ficavam apenas a observar enquanto ele se aproximava, ele logo tropeçou no ultimo degrau, bateu o queixo no chão e foi escorregando até o meio da escada, todos gota.

O cavaleiro de Andrômeda se levantou enquanto limpava a parte de trás da calça e voltou a correr desesperado até todos. Parou na frente da Deusa Athena e a entregou o pergaminho branco.

-Athena ! Encontrei esse pergaminho na estrada, é dos sequestradores ! –Shun tentava falar enquanto respirava para não morrer. (xD)

-ABRE LOGO ! –Todos os cavaleiros gritaram juntos.

Saori então lentamente abriu o pergaminho e o leu em voz alta.

_-Cavaleiros do Santuário, estamos com o bode falante de vocês. Se o querem de volta, paguem o resgate de vinte bilhões de dólares, na madrugada de hoje, as três da manhã no mesmo lugar onde o sequestramos, Sem mais._

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

-Vinte ... bilhões ... ? –Saori estava pasma ao ler o bilhete.

-HAHAHAHAHA ... ! –A risada de Saga ecoava no local.

-Saga ! Essa é hora de rir ?! Aliás, você já tomou seu gardenal ? .-. –Perguntava Kanon no meio do silêncio, arrancando altas risadas dos outros.

-CALE-SE KANON !! FICOU MALUCO ?! Não estou rindo de bobeira, só da mensagem ... Eles acham que pode fazer isso conosco, cavaleiros de ouro ?! O gardenal eu tomo depois, er, digo ...

-Ah, é verdade ! Não podem contra nós !! –Shun erguia um dos punhos fechados.

-Shun, você não é um cavaleiro de ouro, rapa fora daqui ! –Reclamava Saga, seus cabelos já começavam a mudar de cor para cinza.

-Ikkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ... ! –Gritava Shun correndo pelas escadas.

-Muito bem, gente ... vamos acabar com eles ! –Aioria caminhava até Athena, já havia decidido que iria atrás de seu amigo.

-Estou com você, irmão !

-Também estou ! Afinal, eu estava com vocês quando aconteceu ... –Saga também se juntava aos dois, seus cabelos já estavam normais.

-Certo ... assim que der o horário indicado na carta, vão e tragam Shura de volta !

-SIM !!

Saga, Aioros e Aioria logo vestiram suas armaduras douradas e correram pelas escadas do santuário. Já era por volta de uma hora da manhã quando eles desceram até o local onde Shura foi pego. De início, os três estavam nervosos e torciam para que o tempo passasse logo, estavam anciosos para arrebentarem os ladrões e pegarem Shura, mas conforme os minutos se passavam, o desanimo chegou até eles, logo os três estavam sentados no chão de terra, brincando com gravetos, jogando pedrinhas, rasgando folhas de árvores e matando formigas com os pés, aquilo era entediante ! Saga acabou dormindo, Aioros também adormeceu e acabou caindo em seu ombro e Aioria fazia desenhos na terra, antes de capotar no chão e também dormir. Assim ficaram até que ouviram um barulho alto e acordaram assustados, o barulho era semelhante a pedras batendo em algo de metal, mas não era isso, eram os ladrões que já estavam lá e já haviam saído do carro, dois deles tentaram metralhar os três cavaleiros, mas de nada adiatou, já que a armadura dourada os protegeu e as balas caíram no chão.

Os três se levantaram e elevaram seu cosmo ao nível máximo, Saga estava no meio e andava um pouco mais à frente que os outros dois, os bandidos se desesperaram.

-AI CACETE ! O que são vocês ???! Porque ... ? CORRE ! VAI, ENTRA NO CARRO !

-VAI LOGOOO !!

-RÁPIDO ! -Eles gritavam para o que estava na porta do carro e entraram de uma vez, o mesmo pisou fundo no acelerador e o carro saiu em alta velocidade, deixando poeira para trás, mas desta vez os cavaleiros foram mais espertos e correram atrás do carro antes que ele pudesse sumir. Seguiram o veículo até o mesmo chegar em um bairro deserto e escuro e o carro sumiu no meio da escuridão das ruas de terra. No bairro parecia não morar ninguém, todas as casas estavam apagadas e vazias, algumas quebradas, postes derrubados, muitas pedras pelo caminho.

-Droga ! –Reclamava Aioria enquanto se apoiava em um muro.

-Acalme-se ... já chegamos até aqui, com certeza vamos achá-los, já que o bairro é sem saída, eles não têm pra onde ir, não é mesmo Aioros ? –Saga se virava para o lado achando que o cavaleiro de Sagitário estava lá. –Aioros ? Aioros ?!

-Irmão ?? –Aioria o chamava também, mas ele não estava lá.

-Minha Athena ! O que será que aconteceu ? Será que ele ficou pra trás ?

-Não sei, Leãozinho, acho que talvez ele quis se separar de nós para procurá-los do outro lado, sei lá.

-Espero ...

-Bem, vamos esperar aqui ? –perguntou Saga.

-Vamos. –Respondeu Aioria.

De repente, vários morcegos saíram do telhado do enorme castelo que estava atrás deles. Eles passaram voando pelos cavaleiros, os assustando.

-WAAAAA !!! –Logo Aioria estava no colo de Saga, o mesmo o jogou no chão.

-Acho melhor irmos andando ! hehe ... –Saga estalava os dedos, sem graça. –Vamos fazer assim ... eu sou o lider, Ok ?

-Porque você ??! Assim não vale ! –Aioria fazia bico.

-Vale sim ! HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA ! –O geminiano ria alto, seus cabelos estavam cinzas e seus olhos avermelhados, logo o poste caiu e o atingou na cabeça, ele ciau no chão e voltou ao normal.

-Puxa ... você atrai postes, Saga ! KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK –Aioria caía na gargalhada.

-Idiota ! Pois bem, deixe-me ser o líder, não vai ser tão ruim assim, vamos seguir em frente ? –Ele colocava a mão sobre o ombro do leonino.

-Tudo bem vai ... –E os dois começaram a andar pela longa e deserta rua do bairro destruído. Andavam devagar, pois ainda estavam confusos, não sabiam se esperavam Aioros alí mesmo, ou andavam até o outro lado, mesmo assim não pararam, Saga olhava para trás a todo momento.

-Bem, vamos descontrair um pouco ! HAHA !

-Como assim ?

-Veja, eu vou lhe dizer algumas palavras, e todas que eu disser, você primeiro vai dizer a palavra "souboi" e depois as que eu disser, Ok ? –Saga dava um sorriso sarcástico. Aioria ficou desconfiado.

-Souboi ? Nunca ouvi essa palavra !

-Vai logo Aioria !! Bem ... Sofá ! –O geminiano começava.

-Er ... Souboi sofá ... ? .-.

-Isso, bem ... Portão !

-Souboi portão ...-.- Saga quer parar com isso, essa brincadeira é idiota demais !

-Calma, calma ! A ultima então, HAHAHA !

-Tá, vai ...

-Bem ... Óla !

-Óla ?! Hm, Ok, bem ... Souboi óla ...

Os dois ficaram em silêncio até Aioria entender o que havia dito, Saga não parava de rir.

-KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

-... MALDITO ! RELÂMPAGO DE PLASMAAAA !! –O leonino jogou todo o seu poder sobre Saga, fazendo milhões de luzes o atingirem em apenas um segundo.

-AIIIIH ! TÁ MALUCO AIORIA !? –Saga se levantava com a mão na cabeça. –Guarde seus poderes para os sequestradores !

-Foi você quem começou, idiota !

-Tá, tá, desculpa ! Mas, me responde uma coisa ... –Ele ficava sério.

-Que é ?

-Você é boiola mesmo ?

Aioria aos poucos virava para Saga até olhá-lo e ele começou a correr desesperado pela rua.

-VEM CÁ SAGA !! AGORA VOCÊ VAI VER QUEM É BOIOLA AQUI !! MALDITOOO !!!

Saga corria olhando para trás, quando de repente bateu a cabeça em um poste apagado no meio do escuro e caiu de bunda no chão, apagando.

-KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK ... ! –Aioria caía na gargalhada novamente. –Er ... Saga, não me deixa sozinho nesse lugar feio não.

-x-

Em algum outro lugar não muito longe dalí, do outro lado do bairro, lá estava Aioros escondido entre os carros velhos, ele andava agaichado e tomava muito cuidado para seus passos não serem ouvidos ou ele fazer algum barulho por alí. Ele andava do lado de um fusca vermelho completamente destruído e passava também por baixo de uma lixeira comprida. Ele pretendia passar por debaixo dela toda até poder levantar com cuidado para não bater na quina, do outro lado, mas por ser muito comprida e estar escuro, ele não percebeu e levantou com tudo, batendo a cabeça.

-FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ... #$%#%# !!

-Aioros, quer calar essa boca ?! –Ao seu lado, do lado de dentro de uma casa velha, lá estava Shura. Ainda em forma de bode fofinho, ele estava amarrado por uma forte coleira de metal com cordas no pescoço e nas patas.

-SHURA !!

-SHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Imbecíl, não faz barulho !

-Desculpa !

-Méééé ... méé, mééé !! Digo, er ... me tira logo daqui !

-Eu devia deixar você aí, sabia ? Já que no passado você me acusou de ter traído o santuário e ajudou a besta do Saga e do Ares ...

-Nossa !! Essa você desenterrou, hein ?! Todo mundo erra, Seu trouxa !

-Se continuar a me xingar eu não te solto ...

-Ok, desculpe ! Vai logo antes que eles apareçam !!

Aioros começou a abrir o portão enferrujado com o máximo de cuidado para não fazer barulho. Pelo portão ser velho, qualquer pequeno movimento e já era. O Sagitariano conseguiu abrir uma boa parte, suficiente para que conseguisse passar e entrou na casa. A garagem da casa não era bem uma garagem de carros, era mais um cemitério de bicicletas, várias peças quebradas por toda parte. Ele logo andou até Shura sem se preocupar com os detalhes e começou a arrebentar as cordas uma por uma com seu cosmo. Aiolos fazia o possível e o impossível para não ser ouvido, mas de nada adiantou seu esforço quando de repente um besta caiu por cima do fusca azul que estava na calçada e outro besta pular em cima do mesmo carro, tinham que ser Saga e Aioria. Em questão de segundos, dois dos bandidos abriram a porta de uma vez, ambos estavam com metralhadoras nas mãos. Saga e Aioria caíram para dentro da casa também.

-Ahá ! Peguei vocês !! Mais um movimento e o bodinho vai comer chumbo !!

Os três cavaleiros ficaram imóveis. Aioros ficou de costas para Shura e continuou a arrebentar a ultima corda que o prendia, ao ter sucesso, ele rapidamente se jogou para o lado de Saga.

-VAI SHURA !!

-HAHAHA ! Nenhum movimento vocês agora !!

-Tá achando que a gente tá brincando, bodinho ?

-Eu é que não estou brincando ... Agora estou com as patas livres, Sintam o grande poder da ... EXCALIBUUUUUR !! –No mesmo instante os ladrões foram atingidos, logo os outros quatro que estavam do lado de dentro da casa ouviram tudo e já corriam para pegá-los.

-CORRE, CORRE, CORREEE !! –Aioria jogava Saga por cima do portão e pulava junto com Aioros e Shura. Sem perceber, os quatro corriam para a direção da rua sem saída enquanto os ladrões restantes corriam atrás deles com metralhadoras, espingardas, bazucas ( O.o ), cabos de vassouras e tijolos.

-VOLTEM AQUI SEUS DESGRAÇADOOOOS !!

CORREEEE !! HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHA, VOU DOMINAR O MUNDO !! NÃO, CORRE, CORRE !! HIHIHEHEHAHAHA, O MUNDO É MEU !! MINHA ATHENA, VAMOS MORRER ! –Enquanto Saga corria feito louco, seu cabelo mudava de cor a todo instante, como um pisca-pisca, Aioria lhe due uma bica na cabeça para ver se adiantava e por falta de sorte ele ficou do lado mal com os cabelos acinzentados.

-OW FUCKK !! –Gritava Aioria.

Os três correriam até o final da rua, onde havia um muro e se fosse necessário, usariam suas forças para arrebentar o muro e sair dalí, mas o problema não era destruir o muro. E sim que atrás do muro havia uma enorme montanha e logo no final da montanha, lá embaixo, um trilho que por sinal o trêm estava chegando.

Sem pensar duas vezes e seja o que Zeus quiser, os quatro não pararam por nada, elevaram seus cosmos ao máximo e protegeram o rosto quando se jogaram contra o muro. O mesmo se quebrou em pedacinhos e todos caíram montanha abaixo, Shura permanecia de olhos fechados, Aioria cobria o rosto com as mãos, Aioros caía sério e firme, mas no fundo estava se borrando de medo e Saga parecia mais que estava voando, na verdade ele REALMENTE achava que estava voando.

-DOMINAREI OS CÉUS TAMBÉM !! HHIHIHEHEHAHAHAHA !!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !! –Gritavam todos.

-ATHEEEEEENAAAAAAAA ... !! –Gritavam todos (2).

A medida que eles iam caindo pelo ar, o trem se aproximava mais deles, então para conseguirem fugir de vez era ou cair em cima do trem ou serem esmagados por ele.

-Meu Zeus, eu nunca mais farei uma coisa dessas !! –Gritava Aioria enquanto se aproximavam do trem.

-Vamos conseguir ! Puleeeemmm !! –Aioros gritou e todos se jogaram mais para frente ainda, foi o tempo certo do trem passar e todos caírem em cima dele, exaustos.

-Nossa !! Essa foi por pouco, gente ... –Aioria ficou deitado com os braços abertos enquanto suas pernas trêmulas se recuperavam do choque.

-Nunca mais faço isso ... mesmo ... –Shura parecia estar paralizado enquanto usava suas patas para se segurar na superfície do trem.

Saga, ainda possuído, estava de pé com a maior pose de herói enquanto seus cabelos acinzentados eram balançados para trás por causa do vento forte, ele estava com um gravetinho na boca, com os olhos fechados e uma das mãos na cintura, sua outra mão estava em cima da perna que estava apoiada no vagão da frente. Sem perceber que um túnel se aproximava, o geminiano continuou na mesma posição.

-SAGA CUIDADOO !! –Todos gritaram de uma vez, mas não adiantou, Saga foi atingido pelo túnel e arremessado para trás. Aioros correu, pulou e conseguiu segurá-lo pelos cabelos, que já haviam voltado ao normal.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !! –Gritavam todos (3).

-Assim que o trem finalmente parou em seu destino, os quatro cavaleiros desceram e começaram a caminhar cambaleando pelo gramado da estação. Todos estavam brancos, tontos e prestes a apagar. Não ouviram o chamado do maquinista e nem a buzina do caminhão e foram atropelados pelo grande veículo, dessa vez caindo do lado de fora da estação.

-Athena ... eu juro que nunca mais ... farei isso ...

-Ai ... ai ... AIII ... –Os quatro gemiam de dor, estavam acabados.

Depois de conseguirem se recuperar e sairem andando pelas ruas de Athenas feito quatro bêbados, os cavaleiros finalmente conseguiram voltar ao santuário. Como sempre, todos os cavaleiros e Athena os esperavam na entrada da casa de Áries.

-Voltaram !! –Saori corria até eles. –Vocês estão bem ?!

-Mais ... ou ... menos ... –Eles estavam esfolados, machucados, roupas rasgadas e mal paravam de pé.

-pelo menos conseguiram salvar Shura ...

-Sim, Athena ... -Concordava Saga. –Aqueles ladrões nunca mais vão vir até aqui, e se um dia vierem ... HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA !

-Menos, Saga !

-Ç.Ç

-Bom, conseguimos resgatar Shura, embora ele não mereça ! –Aioros cruzava os braços, emburrado.

-Vá te a merda !

-Quer apanhar, é ?!

-Parem com isso !! Acabaram de chegar e já vão brigar assim, cavaleiros ?! Vocês precisam agora de descanço ... –Shion aparecia na frente deles, colocando uma das mãos no ombro de Aioros.

-Ok ... Dessa vez passa, ô bodinho ! –Aioros corria rumo a casa de Sagitário e Shura corria atrás dele, mas Shion colocou a perna na frente e ele caiu de boca no chão.

-Aiai ... eles estão brigando, mas voltaram ao normal ... –Athena deitava a cabeça no ombro de Shion e o mesmo a abraçava.

-Sim ... Athena, agora é só ele não sair daqui e jajá acaba a maldição ...

-Pois é, gente ! Daqui a quatro dias alguém vira pinguim de geladeira ! HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA !! –Saga ria apontando na direção de Kamus e todos caíam na gargalhada enquanto o cavaleiro de Aquario roía as unhas de tanto desespero. –Ei, Grande mestre !

-Que foi, Saga ?-.-

-Vamos fazer uma brincadeirinha para descontrair ?! –O geminiano puxava Shion para outra direção, caminhava junto com ele e o abraçava.

-Tudo bem ...

Alguns minutos se passaram depois que eles saíram dalí e um alto barulho espantou todos os pássaros que estavam tranquilos nas árvores.

-BOIOLA É VOCÊ ! REVOLUÇÃO ESTELAAAAAR !! –Saga era arremessado à metros dalí com o golpe de Shion.

-Ai, esse Saga não tem jeito ... –Comentava Shura.

-Pois é ... –Concordava Kamus.

-Prepara-te Kamus, você é o próximo !

_I need you Aquarius, enchanted I will have to stay,__ I feel you Aquarius, Cause you the sea set me free ! You call to me Aquarius … ! (8)_

**--FIM !—**

_( Finalmente ! \o/ Depois dessa acho que até choveu ... faz tempo hein-.- , mas enfim, aqui está a tão esperada fic do Shura, espero que gostem e deixem reviews se possível ! Próximo amaldiçoado : Kamus ! o/ )_


End file.
